The present invention relates to a superconducting film, and more particularly, to a process for producing a film of a bismuth based perovskite superconducting material containing lead.
A superconducting film wiring currently practicable in the art is a Bi-base superconducting film wiring.
Examples of the Bi-base superconducting film wiring realizable in the art include that comprising a 10 K phase having a superconducting transition temperature, i.e., a critical temperature, Tc, of 10 K at which a normal conducting phase is transferred to a superconducting phase, that comprising a 80 K phase having a critical temperature, Tc, of 80 K, and that comprising a 110 K phase having a critical temperature, Tc, of 110 K, but it is known in the art that it is very difficult to prepare a Bi-based superconducting film wiring of a 110 K phase.
In the superconductor field, however, since a high superconducting transition temperature greatly benefits the cooling, such as a reduction of size of the whole equipment through a simplification of a cooling device, a Bi-based superconducting wiring of a 110 K phase is required.